droonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden Wasp (book)
This article is about the book. For the magical artifact, see Golden Wasp. The Golden Wasp is the eighth book in the series. Official Description Description : Oops! Julie made a big mistake when she brought a bracelet home from Droon. Now she's upset the balance between worlds - and strange things are starting to happen. Eric's dad has disappeared into Droon. And Lord Sparr himself might march into Eric's basement with the help of his Golden Wasp. Chapters #The Moon in Droon #Under a Spell #The Grove of Portentia #Door to the Past #Surprise Guests at Plud #The Sting of the Wasp #The Locked Room #Sparr's Wicked, Wicked Plan #Fire and Ice #The Harp and the Wasp Plot Summary Eric, Julie, and Neal are trying to catch a moonfox as it eats up Eric's basement. Neal baits it with pretzels, then Eric slams a laundry basket onto it and Julie weighs it down. The fox says it will chew its way out, but the kids ignore this and hurry back down the stairs into Droon. The come down into Jaffa City and find Princess Keeah. King Zello tells them that all of the kings and queens of Droon are gathering to go to Zorfendorf Castle for a celebration. Eric starts to tell Keeah about his father but a figure jumps out of the crowd and starts blasting with red sparks. They chase him, and he turns, revealing that he has no face. Then the creature disappears in a cloud of smoke. They go to Galen's tower and ask him of Eric's father and of the faceless man. Galen tells them that as long as Eric's father is here, Sparr could ascend the stairs to the Upper World. He also tells them that the faceless man is a wraith, a victim of the Golden Wasp, a mind controlled by Sparr. The majesties leave for Zorfendorf, while Galen, Max, Keeah, Eric, Julie, and Neal head for the Farne Woods and the oracle Portentia. In the woods, they are ambushed by Ninns and Max and Galen are taken. The kids get away, and find Portentia. She is a talking rock who tries to be impressive and scary, but she's actually really nice, and they tell her she's better that way. She then tells Eric that his father is in the forbidden city of Plud. She says Julie's bracelet is there too. She then tells them a riddle: A door to the past! A spell that is cast. The future of Droon is found in a tune. They thank her and start to head for Plud, but Keeah is distracted and runs off. They follow her and find her old cottage. She finds her mother's harp, but as soon as she touches it the furniture attacks. She plays the harp, and the furniture goes back to normal. They wonder if that's what The future of Droon is found in a tune means. They leave Keeah's house and arrive at Plud some hours later. They hear noise coming and get into the trees, but it turns out to be King Zello and the royal procession. When they try to talk to the kings and queens and no one responds, Keeah realizes that they're all under a spell and think Plud is Zorfendorf. They are being escorted by Ninns, but no one seems to care. Keeah thinks that Sparr will use the Wasp on them, to control all of the leaders of Droon. The sneak in after the majesties and Keeah uses a spell that shows them what King Zello, Khan, and the others see. Sparr has made it seem like Zorfendorf castle. As they sit down to a huge feast "Prince Zorfendorf" comes to greet them. The Prince then asks the royals to welcome Lord Sparr, and the spell is broken. Zorfendorf turns into Sparr, and he unleashes the Golden Wasp. First Zello is stung, then Batamogi, Khan, and each of the kings and queens of Droon. Sparr tells them he has gifts for them, and soon he will ascend to the Upper World with their help. Keeah, Julie, Eric, and Neal head down to the dungeon, and rescue Galen, Max, and Eric's dad. They hurry on to the room labled LOCKED ROOM. Galen instructs Keeah and she uses the harp to open the door. Inside, Julie finds her bracelet and takes it back, but from holes in the wall come children of the Golden Wasp. Galen stays behind to fight the wasps but the rest start to flee. They go outside and find Sparr preparing to give the baby wasps as his gifts to the rulers. One of the Ninns runs out of Plud, yelling "Fire!" Keeah plays the harp and the majesties awaken. She then runs to help Galen fight Sparr and the real Golden Wasp. Rows and rows of wraiths start chasing the kids, Max, and Mr. Hinkle when the tower of Plud explodes. Galen and Keeah fly using the harp, while Sparr chases them along with the Wasp. Sparr blasts Keeah out of the air, and the harp falls away. Mr. Hinkle uses the harp and a crack appears in the ice, which the Ninns and wraiths fall into. Keeah takes the harp back and starts playing it. The Golden Wasp turns on Sparr because of the music and stings him. He falls away along with the wasp. They all ascend the stairs, and Galen takes care of the moonfox which got free. He mindwhips Mr. Hinkle, erasing his memories, and then he and Keeah prepare to leave. Keeah stops. She says she thinks she's been there before. She and Galen leave, wondering about this. The book ends with Eric, Julie, and Neal racing outside to climb trees. Trivia *Sparr poses as Prince Zorfendorf in this book, but in actuality no one knows what happened to him. (Until the final book. Category:Books